dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Coma Victims
Should we really list Mai Minase and the main cast of the games as being coma victims? Mai woke up on her own, and the game characters got revived about half a minute after being data drained. Also, if we are going to keep Mai listed, wouldn't it make sense to include Tokuoka as well? He was in the same state as Mai at the end of the first Liminality episode. --CRtwenty 13:24, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :Well, this is a list of coma victims, no matter how long or short their comatose state was. The Tokuoka thing, though, perhaps we should add him. I forgot all about that. Kulaguy ::I asked if Albireo counted on HOL but never came to an agreement. --OtakuD50 01:41, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :::Well if Mai and Tokuoka count, I'd imagine that Albireo does too. As well as Silver Knight and that unnamed Crimson Knight that got blasted by the Guardian. --CRtwenty 12:10, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Well then, I guess we should add those people to the list. Kulaguy 13:20, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :::::What about Sakubo? Where is it stated that she's a coma victim outside of GUPlus, which is shaping up to be noncanon due to contradictions to Rebirth? ::::::If Sakubo is in a coma in a non-canon material, we shall move her to the non canon section. I'm not even sure if she really is since I don't really pay attention any of the GU stuff. Kulaguy 00:13, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ---- Regarding the PK Vs. PKK thing with the four players from //SIGN. This is a quote from AI BUSTER 2 :"On a wall below me were four dead female Heavy Axe avatars. Judging from their outfits and equipment they were high-level PKK, or Player Killer Killers, those who hunted Player Killers. They had tried to hunt someone down, but instead they were slaughtered. Their killer stood over them. It had to be Tsukasa" So, they're PKKers, not normal PKers. They were hunting Tsukasa because of his attacks against the Crimson Knights. --CRtwenty 00:36, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ---- Here's a pic of the CC Corp employees: :http://img129.imageshack.us/img129/2835/14ka1.jpg I see only 5 people, though. Kulaguy 05:40, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::From left to right: 2112, Sanche, Martini(top), Pancetta, and Tsukune (which means basically "fishloaf"). Anchovy is a ninja-type twinblade, I wonder why he's not shown... - Kuukai 07:10, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Why? Could someone explain to me exactly *how* people are falling into comas? I've seen all of sign, read AI BUSTER1, read the LotT manga, and I still don't get it... --69.247.164.232 04:53, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Think of it like this. You have a consciousness in your normal human body. When you play The World, you put on all that head gear and stuff to simulate the game. From their, your consciousness moves on to the avatar you are controlling, sorta like Suspension of disbelief. Now, a Data Drain breaks the connection between the avatar and your body, trapping your consciousness in your avatar. That is how I understood it from what Bear said during SIGN. Kulaguy 05:19, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::They never really explain how it happens. It's left intentionally vague. --CRtwenty 08:02, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :::Every good piece of fiction has at least one element that forces you to suspend your disbelief to comprehend it. Without question, this would be that element. I've never understood the whole coma/avatar consciousness thing myself, but again, that's the whole point. It's a sci-fi fantasy story. ~ Ichida I'm gonna go with Kulaguy on this one. It's a sort of Consensus Reality thing where the players sort of "forget" they're only playing a game on some unconscious level. (Suspension of Disbelief, as earlier mentioned.) It's not so much the Data Drain that's responsible, but the person believing they're sincerely dead, thus pulling them into a coma. :It seems to work on the same principles at Atoli/Innis's Mirage ability. Or how it worked in the LotT anime. The players are forcible made to view "The World" as reality, instead of just a game. Their consciousness or brainwave patterns are more or less uploaded into the system. And in certain conditions their minds can be altered by the system depending on how deep into it they are (extreme cases being Harald, who had his consciousness split into multiple avatars, and Tsukasa who had his memories rewritten about 3 times). --CRtwenty How come they didn't just turn off their computers before they got data drained?--Kite X 16:44, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :A Note - Kuukai2 16:55, 17 January 2007 (UTC) No like when Kite saw that he was about to get data drained by skeith how come he didn't just turn off the computer?--Kite X 16:58, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :And what did he hear before Skeith appeared? The A Note article is kinda vague, but after hearing that sound players seem to lose the ability to act in the real world, at least for a short time... Mai is the one and only person who did pull the plug. - Kuukai2 17:04, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::Also remember that players don't expect to get hurt. They just expect to lose a few hours of play time. Kulaguy 00:31, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :::There's a scene in ZERO where Karl encounters Sora-Skeith. Even though Data Drain was not involved, she showed all the symptoms of being "within" The World à la Tsukasa - feeling pain when hit, everything looking real, even being able to smell things - for a little while. I suspect this isn't unique to her. The reason the victims don't turn off their computers is that by the time they realize anything's wrong, it's already too late. They are unable to interact with the real world. --Shinsou Wotan, 00:45, 18 January 2007 (UTC)